


Le Comte des Mille et Une Façons

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Fanfiction, Gen, Imagination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Petit voyage onirique.La nuit emporte une héroïne sans nom dans un monde étrange, où flotte une ville suspendue dans le ciel que menacent de mystérieuses ténèbres. La jeune femme y fera la rencontre du Comte, personnage sans âge et sans visage, destiné à la guider dans ce conte.





	Le Comte des Mille et Une Façons

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonjour,
> 
> oulala, que dire sur ce texte qui est quand même à mille lieux de ce que j'ai pu vous proposer jusqu'ici ?  
> A l'origine, j'avais commencé à le rédiger pour un concours de nouvelles, puis j'ai renoncé à l'envoyer pour des questions de droit d'auteur (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant). En effet, si j'ai pensé cette histoire comme un original, elle est avant tout un hommage à la fanfiction et à tous les univers qui ont traversé ma vie de lectrice, spectatrice et fangirl :D  
> J'espère que cette petite balade vous plaira !

___ Que les Scribes soient loués ! Vous voici enfin. Nous n’osions plus espérer votre arrivée en ces lieux. Le temps presse. Messire Majordome, convoquez le ban et l’arrière-ban. Réunissez prestement les troupes et avertissez les généraux de notre visite. Il n’y a plus une minute à perdre maintenant que Lady Façonneuse est des nôtres !

Assommée autant que désorientée, je vois un élégant valet de bois clair acquiescer et s’enfuir avec cette dignité un peu compassée qu’ont tous les meubles anciens. D’ailleurs son impeccable livrée noire, le nœud papillon qui lui tient lieu de moustache et ses binocles lui confèrent un petit air d’Alfred Pennyworth.

_Où suis-je ?

L’homme qui m’a accueillie avec un tel soulagement se tient à mes côtés, droit comme un i, arborant une expression impénétrable. Il est grand, très grand. Presque long, à la manière d’un siècle ou d’un banc de brume qui ne cesse de s’étirer et dérobe tout ce qui n’est pas lui à la vue du promeneur égaré.

Ses traits s’articulent autour de la définition même de l’indéfinissable. Trop communs pour laisser un souvenir précis, mais bien trop mystérieux pour ne pas pousser à la curiosité. Cet homme se pare d’une multiplicité de masques, tous superposés, fondus les uns par-dessus les autres afin de composer le visage attendu par celui qui le contemple.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je m’aperçois qu’il n’a pas répondu à ma question. Je la répète.

_Où suis-je ?

Il étend le bras et, d’un mouvement gracieux, désigne notre environnement. J’ai juste le temps de noter la finesse opalescente de ses doigts avant que le vertige ne s’empare de moi.

Nous sommes au sommet d’un phare, livrés aux bourrasques. Le vent, la pluie, la nuit. Aucune rambarde. Je me plaque contre la surface solide la plus proche. Dans mon dos, les contours de la verrière fournissent une accroche tangible à mes doigts crispés de terreur. Rien qui ne m’empêchera de tomber, mais cette illusion de solidité et d’ancrage vaut mieux que le gouffre béant qui s’ouvre à quelques centimètres de mes pieds.

Il m’aspire et m’attire. Sa nuit est si noire que le sommet de ce phare, perdu à la lisière de je ne sais où, me semble plongé au plus profond d’un abysse sans nom. Là où la mer a tout englouti, même le bruit et la lumière. Même le silence.

_Venez donc, me dit mon hôte. Ne restons pas ici. Vous ne semblez pas très à l’aise.

Il désigne un escalier écarlate que je n’avais pas encore remarqué et qui serpente dans la nuit, à la manière d’un ruban de soie rouge.

_Prenez garde à ne pas trébucher, dit-il encore en me tendant une main secourable.

Sa peau est lisse, un peu sèche aussi, à la manière de ces vieux livres que l’on a tant lus que le papier se métamorphose en un doux tissu. _Parcheminée_. Je crois que c’est le bon mot.

La descente me paraît interminable ; je crains à chaque instant de glisser sur les marches détrempées qui n’en finissent pas de se succéder. Je sens toutefois la présence de l’inconnu dans mon dos, qui veille sur chacun de mes pas.

À mesure que nous progressons, les ténèbres perdent en épaisseur. La trame de leur existence se relâche et laisse passer quelques granules de lumière. Et alors que nous poursuivons notre progression vers les profondeurs, j’ai l’impression que ce sont les cieux qui s’ouvrent sous nos pieds.

Au-dessus des nuages. En dessous. Plus rien n’a de sens. Sens dessus dessous. Peut-être ai-je la tête en l’air et les pieds par terre. Ou est-ce l’inverse ? Je cesse de questionner la gravité et la physique de ce lieu. Nous nous éloignons davantage et la noirceur peine désormais à enrouler ses lambeaux crochus autour de nos membres. Elle n’en demeure pas moins menaçante, mais au moins n’en sommes nous plus cernés.

Au détour d’un tour de notre tour sur la tour, une ville se dévoile à nos pieds. Nimbée d’une lumière qui n’est pas sans évoquer quelque éternelle aurore, elle s’étire et s’offre aux regards avec la langueur d’un chat paresseux. À perte de vue, des ruelles, des places, des maisons à pan de bois, des échoppes et toute la vie qui y fourmille. S’en dégage une joie qui contraste avec l’impression poisseuse que m’a laissée mon arrivée dans la tempête de ténèbres.

Des nuages flottent à l’horizon, qui n’ont cependant rien à voir avec ceux dont nous nous extrayons avec soulagement. Certains de ces cumulus couleur barbe à papa flottent joyeusement _entre_ des quartiers entiers de la ville ; quartiers reliés entre eux par ce qui ressemble à un métro suspendu. « Aérotram » peut-on lire au loin, sur de gigantesques pancartes.

_Bienvenue à Col u mbia, L ady Façonneu se .

Mon hôte dit cela comme si je devais connaître l’un et l’autre nom. Une ville perdue dans les nuages et un titre que l’on me décerne sans que j’en cerne la raison.  Je m’apprête à poser la question, mais l’inconnu m’entraîne vers la ville.  Le décor m’est familier – ce qui est déjà assez étrange en soi – sans que je parvienne à le situer.  Certaines rues pavées autant que l’architecture de brique rouge très géométrique évoque nt l’Amérique des années folles.

Ce que confirment les  tenues des quelques individus que nous croisons à mesure que nous nous éloignons du phare. Redingotes et hauts de forme sont au rendez-vous pour ces messiers, lorgnons et bottines pour ces dames. Tous s’inclinent respect ueusement  sur notre passage, sans que je sache à qui, de mon guide ou de moi, se destine cette politesse.

_ Hâtons-nous de rejoindre le quartier général. Votre État-major doit vous y attendre.

_Mon État-major ? Mais… pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?

Tandis que les questions  s’amoncellent , ne rencontrant que le silence, j’en perçois la vanité.  Q uelque part, il me semble que je connais déjà l es réponse s . Que je l es  ai simplement… occultée s et qu’elles ne manqueront pas de me revenir en temps voulu .

Autour de nous, l’air est léger. Il crépite d’électricité statique, un peu comme le feraient des bulles et des étincelles de bonheur flottant en liberté. J’ai l’intime sensation de suivre Alice et son lapin  blanc  au fond du terrier, dans un endroit où tout devient possible. Je suis presque déçu e de ne pas voir s’animer les affiches que nous croisons, des réclames pour des savons miraculeux  ou  la vie au grand air .  J’aurais pourtant bien aimé que la jolie pin-up v a ntant les mérites d’ une  compagnie d’aéronef me retourne mon clin d’œil, avec sa frange à la Betty Page.

_ J’aime cet endroit, m’enten d s-je dire avant d’avoir pu retenir mes mots.

Mon guide se retourne vers moi et ce qui doit être le fantôme d’un sourire détend les ridules au coin de ses yeux. Ses yeux. Je me demande comment j’ai fait pour ne leur prêter aucune attention jusqu’ici. Ses iris sont mouchetés de tant de couleurs que l’on pourrait croire qu’une galaxie entière y a été emprisonnée, fossilisée dans l’ambre.

_ Il n’appartient qu’à vous que ce lieu demeure un refuge,  L ady Façonneu se .  Tel que vous l’avez voulu  au premier jour .

_Je vous demande pardon ?

Une fois encore, je n’obtiens pour toute réponse qu’un dos qui se tourne tandis que l’inconnu poursuit son chemin, altier, les mains croisées bas sur son dos. On pourrait l’imaginer en promeneur, mais son pas qui ne faiblit pas ne trompe personne quant à l’urgence de la tâche qui nous attend.

Nous traversons la ville sans nous arrêter, quand bien même chaque coin de rue me donne envie de l’explorer pour en découvrir les secrets. Ou les redécouvrir, à la manière de ces cabanes de gosse qu’on oublie dans un coin de mémoire et qu’on retrouve, adulte, à la faveur d’un dîner de famille chez la grand-mère. Une odeur de nostalgie s’y attache, comme pour tout ce qui ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant,  s ans doute p arce que l’émerveillement nous a désertés et que l’on n’est plus capable de contempler  l’inconnu avec innocence.  En fin de compte, je trouve cette sensation  plutôt  triste et je presse également le pas.

L’architecture  varie peu  d’un quartier à l’autre mais, petit à petit, j’ai l’impression que c’est la population qui se transforme. Moins insouciante, moins lumineuse. Des mines patibulaires se font jour et parfois même des armes. De vieux tromblons rouillés pour la plupart, qui doivent encore rêver de l’époque où ils servaient à chasser l’éléphant plutôt qu’à jouer de la trompette.

_Nous approchons, m’informe mon guide.

_C’est ça votre armée ?

Je suis un peu méfiante pour le coup.

_Vous comptez  faire  quoi avec vos pétoires,  là  ?  Un remake de Jumanji ou un safari ? Parce  que j’ai c ru c omprendre qu’il était question de guerre et je dois dire que…

_Patience,  L ady Façonneu se .  Ceci n e constitue  que l’arrière- ban . Des troupes destinées à monter la garde et à patrouiller en ville. Le corps d’élite  et l’ É tat-Major  nous attend ent au quartier général.

_Oh… Hé bien s’ils nous attendent au QG…

Nous nous enfonçons plus avant dans la ville. Ou, devrais-je dire, dans un autre aspect de la ville. Nous flottons toujours au milieu des nuages, sur cela point de doute, car l’horizon ne saurait mentir, mais voilà que l’architecture de briques rouges se fond dans la terre argileuse dont ces dernières sont nées. Les poutres se muent en longues branches et le verre des vitres redevient sable. Se dessine une forêt qui n’est pas sans évoquer la Comté de Tolkien. Ou un désert peut-être, tant le sable s’infiltre partout.

La brutalité de cette transition m’avait jusque-là échappée, à la fois trop progressive et très naturelle. À la manière de ces petits détails du quotidien sitôt notés, sitôt oubliés. À notre droite, une chaumière semblable à un terrier de hobbit est à demi envahie de sable noir, comme si les dunes s’étaient construites autour de l’habitation. À moins qu’elles ne cherchent à l’engloutir pour mieux la dévorer, parées de reflets d’obsidienne.

Je songe que si je me penchais pour en prendre une poignée et la laisser filer entre mes doigts, le sable sèmerait sans doute quelques paillettes sombres sur ma peau. Joignant le geste à l’idée, je m’avance, bien vite retenue par mon guide qui semble paradoxalement n’avoir pas bougé.

Il est inquiet, le regard perdu dans ces vagues que le vent a sculptées.

_Vous ne devriez pas toucher à cela, Lady Façonneuse.

_Pourquoi donc ?

Peut-être m’aurait-il répondu ou peut-être aurait-il encore une fois gardé le silence. Nous ne le saurons jamais.

_Monsieur le comte ! Monsieur le comte !

Les cris d’Alfred, le valet, nous détournent de ma curiosité. Qui n’a jamais vu un meuble trotter sur ses petits pieds entravés par les barres de soutien ne pourrait imaginer le ridicule d’une telle démarche. D’autant plus qu’Alfred ne peut pas agiter le cintre rigide qui lui sert de bras, ce qu’il ferait pourtant s’il était humain pour mieux nous héler. À moins que je ne sois en train de projeter quelque attitude typiquement humaine sur un pauvre meuble dont je ne sais rien… Quelle arrogance d’ainsi présupposer de sa gestuelle !

Sa manière de se déplacer a toutefois ceci d’universel qu’on y reconnaît l’urgence du messager rongé par l’angoisse.

_Un comte ? dis-je en me tournant vers mon guide. Mazette. Comte de quoi ?

_De ce qui compte ?

_Ha, elle était facile celle-là._

L’infime sourire qui se dissimule derrière le mystère me pousse à l’indulgence. D’autant qu’Alfred nous a enfin rejoints, hors d’haleine et bien plus… échevelé que ne devrait le paraître un meuble.

_Monsieur le comte, c’est une catastrophe. Une… intrusion ! La ligne de front a été repoussée durant l’Éveil. C’est une catastrophe. Le Commandant a envoyé des troupes, mais il craint que nous ne soyons trop peu nombreux pour assurer la pérennité de nos frontières.

_C’était à prévoir, dit tristement le comte, encore que sans s’alarmer outre mesure.

D’un geste de la main en passe de devenir familier, il désigne le sable qui n’a plus rien d’enchanteur et a perdu tout reflet d’obsidienne. Ne demeure qu’une boue putride et noirâtre qui lèche les murs de l’habitation éventrée. Dire que j’ai failli mettre la main dans cette… moisissure. Je frissonne rien qu’à l’idée.

_Je n’avais pas idée que la contagion était déjà si avancée, souffle Alfred. Il en vient de partout. Même Columbia ne saurait résister à un tel assaut. Il faut…

_Oui, il faut que la Lady Façonneuse atteigne le QG pour entraver ce désastre. Alfred, auriez-vous l’obligeance de nous guider par le plus court chemin ?

Il s’appelle donc bien Alfred ?! Malgré le désespoir apparent de la situation, la coïncidence n’est pas sans m’amuser.

Alfred, donc, nous entraîne  loin des sables, rejoignant bientôt  les frondaisons d’une forêt parée du vert tendre du printemps. Puis vient un autre désert, moins menaçant, en dépit des guerriers  m edjaÿ qui émergent des dunes  et nous regardent passer.  Les nomades semblent même veiller sur nos pas. Jusqu’à ce que, sans transition, le sable se fonde dans la glace. Qui elle-même disparaît au profit d’un paysage lunaire.

En vérité, je ne sais combien d’oued s , de vallée s , de cols, de volcans, de bois et de pla nètes inconnues des hommes nous traversons.  Nous explorons même quelques fonds sous-marins, propulsés dans un bathyscaphe aux airs de torpille.  Ce voyage est de ceux qui durent une vie entière ;  soit  une  existence contenue dans l’étincelle d’une fract ion de seconde.  Ce genre de périple confère au temps une texture qui lui est propre,  le rendant  à la fois élastique et tangible  pour n’importe quel mortel qui pourrait alors le remodeler à sa gui se. Si le sacrilège ne m’apparaissait pas dans toute sa déchéance, sans doute s erais -je tentée.

Puis, au détour d’une forêt de buildings de tous les âges, tous les styles et toutes les origines, surgit sans crier gare la plus tordue et la plus saugrenue des bicoques qu’il m’ait été donné de contempler. Elle se trouve prisonnière d’une dentelle de racines et de branches qui a poussé tout autour, peut-être en une tentative un peu dérisoire visant à faire tenir debout cette étrange chaumière. Tout y est de travers et de guingois : les murs, le toit dont la pente se déstructure en une série d’angles aléatoires, les fenêtres qui penchent dangereusement, à peine retenues par des volets montés au-dessus et en dessous. Tout…

U n  incroyable  bric -à-brac ,  drôle de brocante à ciel ouvert, recouvre  les planches de récup  de la façade . Une vie entière d’ un  innommable capharnaüm, nimbé de la poésie délicate de l’accumulation.  Un inventaire à la Prévert.

_C’est très chic, tout ça, dis-je en caressant l’anse ébréchée d’une théière utilisée comme pot de fleurs. Très anglais…

_ Bienvenue au QG !

Le comte pousse la porte – que je suis surprise de ne pas voir s’effondrer en même temps que le reste de la baraque – et m’incite à pénétrer à l’intérieur.

Je me fige sur le seuil. La tiédeur de la chaleur humaine se partage le devant de la scène avec son corollaire : une odeur de fauves confinés dans un espace clos. Devant nous, des tables. Une infinité de tables – elles aussi de récup – autour desquelles s’entassent des chaises qui auraient plus leur place dans un musée que dans…

_Un bistro ? Vous m’emmenez au bistro ? Qu’est-ce que…

_Un saloon pour être exact, précise le comte avec un sourire bienveillant. Il faut que vous vous sentiez à l’aise, Lady Façonneuse. C’est ici que tout devra se jouer.

_Mais bien sûr… Tout devient parfaitement sensé !

J’observe l’intérieur de bois brut et me gorge de l’odeur d’encaustique qui parvient malgré tout à surpasser celle de la foule entassée là. Toute une faune grouillante et braillante qui s’agite à la manière d’un essaim d’abeilles. En ces lieux qui s’étendent jusqu’à l’horizon règne une tension contenue, une agitation ouvrière digne d’une ruche.

Derrière le comptoir de chêne sur lequel bourgeonnent quelques menus feuillages s’active un robot barman. L’éclairage chiche se réverbère sur sa forme humanoïde tandis qu’il se penche, impeccable dans son smoking, et interpelle un vieil homme en robe de bure accoudé au bar.

_Un autre verre ?

_Dites, dis-je en me tournant vers le comte. C’est moi où on dirait l’androïde de l’aéroport dans le Cinquième Élément ?

_Alors sans doute est-ce lui…

_Heu, attendez un moment. C’est lui ou c’est pas lui ?

_Allez savoir…

Dieu, ce que ça me gonfle ce genre de sourire mystérieux ! _P’tétre ben que oui, p’tétre ben que non_. Surtout quand on sait pertinemment que le mec en face connaît la réponse et qu’il nous la refuse pour… ce qui est sûrement une excellente raison. Mais tout de même !

Je ravale mon agacement naissant. Pourquoi perdre son temps à se mettre en boule lorsqu’on se retrouve dans un endroit aussi extraordinaire ? Tout se passe comme si l’univers et tous ses possibles s’étaient donné rendez-vous en ces lieux. Plus qu’un saloon ou un quelconque QG, j’ai la sensation d’avoir pénétré dans une cathédrale des probabilités. Tout y est possible, autorisé, toléré. Toutes les excentricités et toutes les divagations. Rien n’y est trop ou trop peu.

Mon regard s’égare et mon cerveau abdique partiellement, incapable de croire à ce qu’il est en train de voir. Des créatures surgies des imaginations les plus débridées côtoient aussi bien des chevaliers en armure que des mutants ou des soldats aux armes venues du futur.

_Venez que je vous présente à vos généraux, me dit le comte. C’est par ici.

Je le laisse m’entraîner vers ce qui doit être une arrière-salle, fendant au passage la foule bigarrée et hétéroclite qui s’amasse dans le bar. La plupart des gens se taisent à notre approche et nous contemplent avec ce qui ressemble à une attente désespérée, leurs yeux perdus au-dessus de verres plus ou moins vides.

Je m’efforce de ne pas marcher sur les pattes, tentacules et autres appendices en tout genre qui traînent un peu partout. Mais malgré mes précautions, Alfred est contraint de se précipiter pour ramasser un minuscule rongeur qui avait échappé à mon attention.

Et pour cause, on en devine à peine les contours, comme si la bestiole avait emprunté la cape d’invisibilité d’un certain sorcier. Je hausse un sourcil en direction d’Alfred qui sert désormais de monture à la petite chose réfugiée dans les plis de son impeccable livrée.

_C’est Bouh, me dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

_Le hamster géant de l’espace miniature ?

_Qui Milady voudrait-elle que ce soit d’autre ?

Alfred fait son possible pour effacer toute trace de sarcasme de sa réponse. Et pourtant… Après tout, sans doute est-ce ma faute. J’aurais pu deviner, non ?

Plus nous progressons, plus la familiarité de l’endroit m’inquiète. Comme s’il se nourrissait de mon intimité pour se construire, une brique fantasmée après l’autre.

_Allez, finissons-en ! dis-je, bien peu rassurée par cette perspective.

Tout à coup, j’ai peur de me perdre en ce monde, dans cette ville. De m’y dissoudre.

Le comte ouvre une porte sur laquelle se balance un panonceau qui annonce « Personnel accrédité uniquement ». Accès que personne ne garde. À moins peut-être que ces runes tout autour de l’encadrement, qui s’animent et se déplacent…

Devant nous se forme une surface liquide et brillante, tel de l’aluminium en fusion contenu à la verticale par des séries de hiéroglyphes.

_WTF ? Une porte des étoiles ? Non, ça ne peut pas être une porte des étoiles ?

Je me frotte les yeux mais, déjà, le comte me propulse à l’intérieur d’une vigoureuse bourrade. Dire que je n’ai jamais aimé les manèges à sensation et me voici projetée à une vitesse supraluminique dans un vortex à la puissance incommensurable. Qui, pour finir, me recrache de l’autre côté, dans une réplique exacte du saloon.

Je me relève avec difficulté, tenaillée par une féroce envie de rendre un petit déjeuner depuis longtemps oublié. Le tout face à une assemblée beaucoup plus réduite que précédemment, mais où aucun visage ne m’est inconnu. La surprise fait refluer la bile qui déjà se frayait un chemin dans ma gorge.

_Nom de Dieu…

Derrière moi, Alfred se racle la gorge. Je crois qu’il apprécie assez peu mes jurons. À moins que ce ne soit le blasphème ? Qu’importe.

_Laissez-moi vous présenter vos généraux, Lady Façonneuse, me suggère le comte, toujours engageant.

_C’est que ça en fait un certain nombre, dis-je, face aux quelques dizaines de personnages attablés et qui me fixent désormais, plus ou moins attentifs, et pour certains goguenards.

_Une bonne armée nécessite de bons spécialistes, Milady, me glisse Alfred.

_Certes, certes.

Le comte m’entraîne face à un homme, chauve, en fauteuil roulant, occupé à discuter avec une femme. Belle et sensuelle, dans sa capeline de plumes, elle est juchée sur d’interminables talons. Des talons revolvers… Au moins aussi redoutables que l’esprit perçant de l’homme avec qui elle devise.

_Laissez-moi vous présenter nos responsables des défenses spirituelles. Le professeur Charles-Xavier et la sorcière Bayonetta.

Le premier accueille le comte avec une courtoisie toute britannique tandis que les lèvres de la seconde s’étirent en un sourire lascif. Puis ils se tournent tous deux vers moi et, à ma grande surprise, me saluent.

_Lady Façonneuse.

_Heu, bonjour… Je… Vous allez bien ?

En réponse à ma gaucherie, un sourire en coin se glisse sur la bouche du professeur Xavier. _Foutu télépathe_. Histoire qu’il soit au courant du fait que j’apprécie assez peu qu’on fouille dans ma tête, je le pense une seconde fois. Bien fort.

_Pardonnez à un vieil homme ses mauvaises habitudes, Milady. Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolée.

_Sans doute que je le serais moins si quelqu’un voulait bien m’expliquer ce que je fous ici !

Nouveau raclement de gorge chez Alfred.

_Oh et vous, lachez-moi la grappe ! Je parle comme un charretier si j’en ai envie !

Xavier et le comte échangent un sourire amusé, aussi me tourné-je vers Bayonetta. En dépit de son allure hautaine et de son magnétisme écrasant, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’elle est ma meilleure chance d’obtenir des réponses.

_Bon, votre rôle à vous, concrètement, dans tout ça, c’est quoi ?

_Vous aider à gagner la guerre, quelle question !

OK, au temps pour moi. Encore une qui a décidé de me prendre pour une buse.

_Et comment donc ?

_Charles-Xavier et moi-même sommes responsables du département « magie ». Nous supervisons tous les sorciers, mages, shamans et autres mystiques qui ont décidé de vous rejoindre pour faire front et repousser l’ennemi.

_Mais quel ennemi à la fin ?!

Les deux _sorciers_ me dévisagent comme si j’avais perdu l’esprit. Puis je sens le regard du professeur X plonger dans le mien et je sais qu’il me lit, qu’il déchiffre mes pensées et ma mémoire. La sensation autant que cette certitude sont désagréables. Je me laisse pourtant faire, consciente que quelque chose cloche et que c’est sans doute là le moyen le plus rapide de découvrir quoi.

_Elle ne sait pas, murmure Charles-Xavier, comme on prononce une sentence de mort. Elle a… oublié.

_C’est bien ce que je craignais.

Le comte a l’air si seul et si perdu en soufflant ces mots que j’ai envie de le réconforter. Il semble porter un fardeau si lourd depuis si longtemps. Un fardeau qui le poursuivrait et qu’il aurait mainte fois combattu sans jamais remporter de victoire définitive.

_Comme_ _ça_ _doit être éreintant…_

_Vous n’avez pas idée, Lady Façonneuse, mais c’est bien aimable de vous en préoccuper. Continuons, je vous prie…

_Heu attendez, dis-je en lui saisissant le bras au passage.

Je le lâche immédiatement, tant j’ai l’impression d’avoir piétiné une bonne centaine des tabous les plus sacrés de l’univers. En fait, c’est à cet instant que j’admets enfin ce que mon instinct me souffle depuis le tout premier instant : le comte n’est pas humain. Il est autre chose. Ou peut-être même qu’il _n’est_ pas du tout. À moins qu’il _soit ?_ Un mystère, au sens le plus sacré et le plus mystique du terme. Tout et rien.

Je secoue la tête, déboussolée.

Sa substance même, toute brumeuse et évanescente qu’elle soit, m’échappe autant qu’elle m’enveloppe. Je plonge dans ce regard où vivent et meurent les galaxies. Il est vieux. Si vieux. Intemporel aussi, à sa manière. Venu d’une dimension où le temps s’égraine différemment, sans avoir de prise. Peut-être fait-il même partie de ces êtres plus vieux que le temps lui-même. Si… abyssaux que l’esprit préfère se perdre dans un vertige plutôt que d’en concevoir l’existence, de peur de sombrer dans la folie face à tant de gigantisme et d’infinies possibilités.

_Poursuivons nos présentations, me dit-il.

Cette fois, je n’ose protester ni réclamer d’explications. Peut-être que si nous allons au bout de ce défilé comprendrai-je ce qu’est cette guerre dont on ne cesse de me rebattre les oreilles. Et qui est cet ennemi qui semble si menaçant. C’est qu’il doit l’être pour que se rassemblent ici tant et tant de VIP.

À la seconde table, deux femmes discutent. Toutes deux royales et altières dans leurs robes. L’une possède la beauté simple de ces personnages dont on ne questionne jamais l’alignement « Loyal bon ». Ça se voit dans leur attitude, la manière dont ils se tiennent, leur port de tête…

La seconde, elle, est d’une intensité glaciale et complexe qui me parle bien davantage. La rouerie se lit dans son regard autant que dans le pli amer de ses pattes d’oies. Malgré cela, elle demeure éblouissante dans son inflexible splendeur, comme ces matins d’hiver glacés qui vous font frissonner jusqu’à l’âme.

_Lady Façonneuse, laissez-moi vous présenter…

_La princesse Leïa et Sa Majesté, Cerceï Lannister. C’est un honneur.

_Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Lady Façonneuse, me répond fort civilement la beauté brune.

Cerceï, elle, me toise. Logique. Je n’en attendais pas moins.

_Et vous êtes ?

_Vos diplomates, Lady Façonneuse.

_Diplomates…

Je retiens un sourire en pensant à la notion toute particulière de la diplomatie employée par Cerceï Lannister.

_Une main de fer ET un gant de velours, me répond le comte.

Certes. Certes. Ne soyons pas naïfs au point de croire que la bonté résout tout. Et puis, à tout prendre, si on est en guerre contre je ne sais quoi, je préfère avoir des gens efficaces et décidés. Il sera toujours temps de réorienter la définition de diplomatie un peu plus tard.

_Dites-moi qu’on a aussi quelques supers vilains dans la _team_  ? Parce que si vous me faites le coup de l’armée de paladins, je vous jure que je vais me sentir mal. Et puis, les méchants, la baston, ils s’y connaissent.

Flegmatique, le comte s’incline et me désigne une autre table. Au centre du plateau, un gigantesque œil de feu et, tout autour, un démon de l’enfer des plus classiques – Diablo sans doute –, Pyramid Head flanqué de son interminable hachoir et Bellatrix Lestrange. Son rire nimbé de folie s’élève, porteur d’une note suraiguë. Elle rit de ce qui doit être une bonne blague de Sauron.

_OK, OK, je vous accorde que vous avez du beau linge…, concédé-je, charmée.

_La guerre n’est rien sans la terreur que peut inspirer la cruauté. La souffrance n’est pas maléfique en soi. C’est elle qui nous pousse à nous dépasser, nous rend vivants.

_Et puis elle a tendance à s’imprimer dans les mémoires, n’est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du comte est plus franc. Moins résigné aussi.

_Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre.

_Je comprendrais mieux si vous m’expliquiez de quoi il retourne.

_Je ne le puis, et ça, même vous le savez.

Son index se pose sur mon front, que je chasse d’un revers de main.

_Ne poussez pas non plus votre chance. Allez, _next_. Je commence à bien m’amuser !

_Il vous faut des gens pour encadrer les chasseurs et les traqueurs. Des guerriers compétents, spécialistes du pistage.

Deux glaives croisés sur un dos large et puissant. L’acier pour les humains, l’argent pour les monstres. Une chevelure d’un blanc de neige, fruit des mutations.

_Bordel, je crois que je vous en aurais voulu de faire l’impasse sur le sorcelleur. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir des yeux. Mais… attendez ? C’est Buffy qui tape la causette à Géralt de Riv ?

Et la visite se poursuit ainsi, de table en table, dans un mélange des genres qui me ravit. Dans un coin, face à un gigantesque hologramme où des lignes de code défilent à toute vitesse, Néo s’entretient avec la voix désincarnée de Jarvis. Je suis persuadée qu’à eux deux, ils peuvent remodeler n’importe quelle réalité numérique. Des mondes et des mondes infinis de zéro et de un, pourtant suffisants pour traduire toute la complexité de l’univers. L’extrême simplicité possède une dimension aussi abyssale que e chaos lui-même.

Viennent ensuite les voleurs et monte-en-l’air (Catwoman est toujours délicieuse en latex noir), les enquêteurs, car on n’est jamais trop bien renseigné (C’est d’ailleurs assez étrange de voir Blacksad trinquer avec les agents Mulder et Scully) et enfin nos âmes damnées, chargés des basses œuvres et dénués de pitié pour les traîtres.

Aussi dissemblables soient-ils dans leur apparence, tous les tueurs à gages ont un petit quelque chose en commun. La méfiance peut-être. Ou ce sourire faux, destiné à inspirer confiance, mais qui échoue lamentablement tant on devine qu’ils ont oublié à quoi ressemble un plaisir sincère. Cependant je n’en suis pas moins ravie d’être présentée à Altaïr et à l’agent 47. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais au moins ai-je la garantie d’un travail discret.

Le comte me présente ensuite à ce qu’il appelle élégamment les « fonctions supports » : Iorek Byrnisson, notre forgeron, Falkor et Krocmou, nos messagers ailés, Han Solo, notre pilote et Neil Gaiman, notre barde. « Parce que le plus important est de conter cette histoire », me dit le comte. Je suis bien obligée d’en convenir.

Pour finir, nous nous dirigeons vers une table un peu excentrée par rapport aux autres, couverte de cartes et autres planisphères. Autant des parchemins que des projections holographiques.

_Lady Façonneuse, dit le comte, laissez-vous présenter vo tre responsable de la coordination des opérations  dans ce secteur.

Mes yeux s’écarquillent et une humidité suspecte me brouille soudain la vue. Si c’est un rêve – et c’en est forcément un –, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

_Commandant Shepard…

Face à moi se tient une grande femme à la musculature sèche et à l’expression décidée. Ses cheveux roux sont ébouriffés, comme si elle y passait souvent la main en se perdant dans ses réflexions. Main qu’elle me tend, serrant fermement la mienne.

_C’est un honneur,  Lady Façonneuse,  dit-elle de sa voix grave.

_Oh non, tout l’honneur est pour moi.

_ Shepard, bordel de merde ! _

J’ai tellement de choses à dire, à demander. Et tous ces foutus mots qui se coincent dans ma gorge, qui s’étranglent, qui m’étranglent.

_ Vous aurez le temps pour cela plus tard, me dit alors le comte. Commandant, du nouveau de votre côté ?

Jane Shepard déploie une carte de ce qui doit être le monde étrange dans lequel nous nous trouvons. L’hologramme nous enveloppe et nous p longe au cœur d’un large réseau de… points ? Planètes ? Endroits ? Ils s’illuminent pour la plupart, mis en relief par la lumière orangée de cette projection. Je remarque pourtant bien vite  que toute la partie de cette carte  qui se trouve à notre droite  n’est plus qu’ombre.

De son doigt ganté, Shepard dessine une ligne de front qui s’illumine, en plein dans le territoire des ténèbres.

_Ici, c’est la zone que nous avons perdue aujourd’hui. L’offensive a été brutale.

_Oui, les fondations mêmes du Disque-Monde ont été ébranlées, répond le comte. Nous avons des fissures. Des poches de néant ont réussi à s’infiltrer jusque dans les faubourgs de Colombia. Nous en avons croisé.

Une voix rauque et basse s’élève derrière nous, nimbée de l’infime grincement d’une armure pourtant bien huilée.

_Il faut déployer des équipes d’ingénieurs du génie sur zone pour combler les brèches et retarder la contamination.

Le commandant du Normandy hoche la tête et je me retourne pour découvrir, comme je l’ai toujours su, qu’il n’y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian. Le Turien me salue, grave et concentré.

_Garrus, je vous confie la gestion du support logistique, lui dit Shepard. Voyez avec Magnéto pour colmater les interstices dans la structure.

_À vos ordres, Shepard.

Efficace, le large alien acquiesce et se détourne, faisant signe à Erik Lehnsherr, adossé à un mur un peu à l’écart du reste de la troupe. Celui-ci rejoint Garrus et les deux hommes quittent le QG.

_Et nous ? ne puis-je m’empêcher de demander.

Shepard m’adresse un drôle de sourire sans joie.

_Pas nous. Vous en fait. Jusque-là nous ne faisions que contenir les assauts du néant. Mais sans vous, Lady Façonneuse, tous nos efforts sont stériles. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, nous allons pouvoir envisager une vraie contre-offensive.

_Je… vous crois sur parole, même si je ne suis toujours pas sûre de saisir mon rôle dans tout ceci. Je ne sais rien de cette guerre.

_Ou vous en savez trop, répond le comte, tendre.

Je secoue la tête pour marquer mon incompréhension et il me tend la main.

_Venez. Il est l’heure de vous éveiller au souvenir de ce que fut votre royaume.

_Mon royaume ? Je crois que vous délirez autant que moi. Je ne règne sur rien du tout, à part un studio miteux que je loue pour une somme tout à fait indécente dans la pire ville de France.

Sa main demeure tendue et, en désespoir de cause, je finis par la saisir. Il m’entraîne vers un drôle d’escalier en colimaçon que je n’avais pas encore remarqué, bien qu’il trône et tourne au beau milieu de la pièce à la manière d’une vis sans fin. Nous en gravissons les degrés comme on valse, la tête dans les nuages et sans perdre le rythme.

Toujours plus haut, je perds de vue la base autant que le sommet. Il n’y a plus que cette interminable volée de marches. Chaque pas est une souffrance autant qu’une victoire pour les muscles de mes jambes qui, bientôt, hurlent sous l’effort.

_Nous y sommes presque, me rassure le comte. La vérité se mérite.

Ça, j’avais remarqué, merci bien…

Ce que je ne remarque pas, par contre, c’est le moment où nous atteignons enfin le sommet. La dernière marche pourrait en être une parmi tant d’autres. Rien ne l’en distingue. Sauf qu’une fois grimpé dessus, le monde entier se déroule d’un coup à nos pieds, comme un tapis que l’on étalerait ou une lame de fond qui renverserait le paysage, tels des dominos, en vagues concentriques.

Columbia m’apparaît vue du ciel et je comprends que nous sommes revenus tout en haut du phare. Désormais, je peux presque effleurer la raison d’être de ces ténèbres qui nous entourent. J’ose tendre la main et elles s’accrochent à ma peau, poisseuses, tel un ban d’horribles alevins en quête de nourriture.

Ce contact me répugne. Je le refuse. Et alors que les ombres menacent d’engloutir ce petit fragment de moi avec lequel elles ont été en contact, je pense à ce monde qui m’entoure, à ces gens qui luttent, aux merveilles que j’ai pu entrapercevoir au cours de mon bref périple. Tout cela ne peut être balayé. Mais là où passent ces choses noires, je devine que rien ne peut survivre.

Or ce monde mérite de ne jamais s’éteindre, vaste et sauvage, prêt à être exploré et à faire naître mille et mille aventures. Ou cela pourrait aussi être un refuge pour ceux qui en ont déjà connu trop, de ces aventures. J’imagine Shepard et Garrus accoudés au bar, à se remémorer les bons moments à bord du Normandy. Je pense aux parties d’échecs d’Erik et Charles-Xavier. Je vois Géralt s’exercer en compagnie de Ciri, sous l’œil attentif d’un Vernon Roche. Et tant d’autres…

Les possibilités sont infinies en ces lieux rendus malléables par l’imagination. Je le désire fourmillant de vie, de récits et de personnages. Haut en couleur.

Puis, comme si cette seule vision avait eu le pouvoir de repousser les ténèbres, celles qui s’accrochaient à mes doigts perdent d’un coup toute substance jusqu’à se métamorphoser en petits filaments desséchés. Ils se désagrègent dans le vent et se dispersent. Plus étonnant encore, cette fine poussière semble contaminer les ténèbres alentour qui, petit à petit, subissent la même érosion.

Sous mes yeux médusés, un infime fragment de ce monde onirique se reconstitue, lumineux et plein de vie. Je me tourne vers le comte, émerveillée, ma main toujours levée devant moi. Il me sourit et attrape mes doigts.

_Ce monde est ce que vous en faites, Lady Façonneuse. Il n’y a aucune limite.

_Dis comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’être Green Lantern, vous savez…

Il rit doucement.

_Si c’est ce que vous désirez…

Une lumière d’un vert très particulier commence à flotter tout autour de nous et je lève les mains.

_Non, non ! Ce film était beaucoup trop mauvais ! (Je marque une pause). Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

Il acquiesce. Sa peau naguère blafarde a retrouvé un peu de vie, elle aussi.

Je me tourne vers les nuages au loin et, alors qu’une petite pointe de faim me rappelle mon estomac creux, je me prends à imaginer un ciel de confiserie. Les cumulus y seraient de délicats monticules de crème fouettée et les oiseaux n’auraient plus que des plumes de chocolat.

Sous mes yeux, le paysage se métamorphose à nouveau et les ténèbres reculent d’un bond. Une bonne odeur de pralines grillées monte de la terre couleur caramel. À côté de nous, au sommet du phare, pousse désormais un arbre aux branches lourdes de pommes en sucre. J’en cueille une pour y croquer avant de la tendre au comte.

Lui aussi se transforme. Petit à petit, ses traits de mystère glissent de son masque austère et il adopte ceux de la jolie Pinp Up aperçue sur les affiches de la rue. Seuls ses yeux de galaxie demeurent, immuables et insondables.

_C’est moi qui vous fait changer ou c’est vous ? Je ne veux rien vous imposer, m’alarmé-je.

_C’est pourtant votre rôle, Lady Façonneuse. Tout ceci (D’un mouvement de son bras, Betty Page réincarnée englobe le monde qui nous entoure.) n’est que le fruit de votre imagination. Ce monde entier se nourrit de ce qui peuple votre esprit. Nous ne sommes qu’une extension de vous-même. De votre univers.

Je plisse les yeux.

_Oui, mais toi, Comte, tu es différent, non ?

Betty Page me sourit avec une grâce intemporelle qui souligne la finesse de ses traits.

_Je suis le comte de ce qui compte. Conte-moi comme tu l’entends, Lady Façonneuse. Tu m’as créé(e), comme tous les autres ici.

_Je ne m’en souviens pas !

Une moue un peu boudeuse donne des airs de femme enfant à la pin-up.

_Vraiment ? Quel dommage… Je suis né(e) dans un champ de crocus, un jour d’hiver, en plein désert de sable et de neige.

Son apparence continue de se métamorphoser, presque trop vite pour que je saisisse ces changements à œil nu. Elle m’évoque une illusion d’optique, simulant l’immobilité par un trop-plein de mouvements. J’en saisis parfois les infimes variations : ses cheveux qui se muent en plumes, sa bouche devenue coquillage, ses yeux semblables à des planètes inconnues.

Elle est mystérieuse, telle la plus fascinante des muses. Il y aurait des romans entiers à écrire rien que sur elle. Le Con(m)te. Elle est le songe, le rêve. Elle rêve le songe. Elle est mon rêve dans le songe.

Je lui prends la main et me détourne, fixant les ténèbres que nous avons repoussées mais qui, déjà, se reconstituent au loin. Je peux le sentir rien qu’en humant l’air. Le sucre des nuages commence déjà à fondre, délavant le paysage à la manière d’une aquarelle qui aurait pris l’eau.

_Qu’est-ce que ce Néant, Songe ?

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

_L’obscurantisme. La banalité. L’insipidité du quotidien. Le conformisme. Le renoncement aussi.

_Je ne comprends pas.

Son parfum m’enivre et je peux deviner dans son toucher le chant des étoiles de ses yeux.

_Ce Néant, c’est un homme qui t’aborde. Tu l’auras oublié demain. Il est terne, banal. Quotidien. Je crois que ton Néant à toi porte un costume tout triste et un attaché-case qui ne contient que des pages blanches. Des pages sur lesquelles on t’a interdit d’écrire ou de dessiner. L’homme t’entraîne dans un monde trop réel, fait de responsabilités, d’adultes, de chiffres et d’attentes. Au détour d’une rue bétonnée, il te dira que je te mens. Que le Conte est futile et que tu ne peux que t’y perdre. Et tandis qu’il parle et détourne ton attention de ce qui conte, il te vole tes couleurs, tes souvenirs, tes joies. Il remplace chacun de tes organes par une machinerie bien huilée qui jamais ne déraille. Tellement… industrieuse.

_C’est la vraie vie que tu me décris, là, Betty.

Elle m’enlace la taille et je la sens hausser les épaules.

_Sans doute. Mais c’est aussi un choix que nul ne peut faire à ta place. Tu as bien longtemps repoussé le néant. Jusqu’à ce que tu renonces et que tu laisses cette vie-là te rattraper et nous dévorer. Nous tous ici, nous ne sommes plus que des souvenirs, pâles et presque égarés. Tu t’es perdue loin de nous.

Des réminiscences de mon existence percent dans le monde du songe. C’est vrai. Il y a si longtemps que…

Les ténèbres gagnent en intensité tout autour de nous, comme ravivées par cette réalité que je convoque ici-bas. Betty Page se serre contre moi. Elle n’est pas effrayée, tout juste résignée même si je sens qu’elle donnerait tout pour vivre encore un peu plus longtemps. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux duveteux. Tendrement glacés, il sentent le crocus.

_Je vais rester ici. Avec vous…

Elle secoue la tête, catégorique, me délogeant.

_Je te l’ai dit : ce monde se nourrit de toi. Il ne peut vivre que de toi. Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas y vivre toi-même. Tu n’es pas un personnage ni un item. Tu es notre Lady Façonneuse. Les gens comme toi sont des démiurges d’encre et de papier. Nous, nous ne faisons que nous ébattre quand nous chatouille la plume du créateur.

Betty recula d’un pas et je croise son regard étoilé. Elle me caresse la joue et je ferme les yeux. Des baisers aussi légers que des libellules se posent sur mes paupières humides. Je comprends ce qu’elle me dit, même si je ne peux encore m’y résoudre.

_Bientôt l’Éveil te ramènera dans ton monde, chuchote-t-elle. Mais n’oublie pas que toi seule possèdes la clé de ce songe. Toi seule peux en bâtir les murs et gagner cette guerre. Rêve-nous, conte-nous, chante-nous, écris-nous, dessine-nous. Donne-nous vie. Car le vrai pouvoir des Façonneurs, c’est de savoir que nul ne peut entraver une histoire qui désire être contée.

J’ouvre les yeux et Betty Page m’embrasse. Son baiser est la quintessence même des plus belles histoires d’amour. Il a un goût de tragédie et d’absolu alors même que ses lèvres effleurent à peine les miennes. Roméo et Juliette ont dû s’embrasser ainsi.

_Il est temps, Lady Façonneuse. Désormais, le choix t’appartient.

Son sourire m’aspire. Et comme d’autres se sentent sombrer dans le sommeil, je me laisse happer par l’Éveil sans chercher à me retenir à ce monde étrange dont je viens de passer la porte. Je sais que pour le sauver, ma place est ailleurs.

 

J’ouvre les yeux avec les idées plus claires que je ne les ai eues depuis bien des mois. Mon petit studio est tel que je l’ai décrit au comte : exigu et miteux. Pourtant, à une époque, il était aussi mon nid d’aigle, perché tout en haut de ce vieil immeuble haussmannien. Pour y accéder, il fallait avoir le courage de gravir tous les étages. Mais une fois au sommet, vous étiez hors d’atteinte de la grisaille du monde, de ses trottoirs, des pots d’échappement et des gens pressés.

À côté de mon clic-clac même pas déplié, sur la table basse, quelques verres d’alcool. Certains vides, d’autres non. Des mégots de joints et quelques plaquettes de médicaments traînent aussi. Il paraît que les interactions ne sont pas terribles. « Vous pourriez avoir des hallucinations », m’a prévenu le psy.

Est-ce ce que j’ai vécu cette nuit ? Peut-être. Au fond, je m’en fous.

Je me redresse et, face à moi, une pile d’objets prend la poussière. Des bouquins à peine entamés, des jeux abandonnés, quelques CD, des carnets de croquis aussi. Autant de témoignages d’une vie à la dérive qu’on a cessé de remplir un beau jour.

Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de mon paquet de clopes. Il en reste une. Juste une. Je décrète que c’est un signe. Et même si ça n’en est pas un, je m’en balance. Ce sera la dernière. Je l’allume et inhale la fumée.

Depuis quelques mois, j’aimais l’idée de sentir le goudron et toutes ces autres saloperies ramper en moi, tel un cancer que j’aurais appelé de tous mes vœux pour le laisser prendre possession de ma carcasse. Ce matin, je ne ressens que nausée et j’écrase la cigarette sans remords, pas même à moitié consumée.

Je me lève pour aller pisser et, à côté de la porte d’entrée du studio, face à celle de la minuscule salle de bains, je croise une série de photos placardées au mur. Depuis quelques mois, je les évitais. On peut reconstituer tout un monde en quelques photos. Décrire presque toute une vie.

Celle du milieu est ma préférée. Il y a eux, il y a nous. Il y a moi, il y a elle. Nous deux et le monde. Le monde et nous. Puis quand le fil de son existence à elle s’est rompu, il n’y a plus eu que moi. Moi et… le Néant.

Elle était ma muse, mon rêve, mon songe. Avec sa petite frange à la Betty Page et ses grands yeux de biche, elle est entrée dans ma vie comme un ouragan. Y amenant ses couleurs, mêlant ses livres aux miens, empilant ses jeux sur les miens, complétant mes croquis et les pages que je ne parvenais jamais tout à fait à écrire seule. Ensemble, nous avons bâti des univers de papier et des châteaux de rêve. Des palais de courants d’air qui se sont tous écroulés quand elle n’a plus été là pour les nourrir de son souffle.

Mais aujourd’hui, il y a ce rêve qui ne me quitte pas, comme des lambeaux accrochés à mes doigts. On ne peut empêcher une histoire qui le désire d’être contée.

Je m’installe à ma table de travail. Une tasse de café froid y attend son heure, posée à côté des pages blanches que la poussière recouvre. Je souffle et la soulève en un petit nuage dont les particules scintillent, éclairées par un rayon de soleil matinal.

Un stylo, de l’encre et du papier. Rien de plus, rien de moins. De quoi construire un monde. De quoi sauver mon monde. De quoi vaincre le Néant. Et tel le comte d’Athol usé d’avoir trop pleuré sa Véra, je retrouve la clé du tombeau. Je retrouve la porte qui, depuis l’Éveil, mène au songe.

Je passe la journée à écrire et dessiner. Et qui sait où ma prochaine nuit me portera.

 

_"Faites que le rêve dévore votre vie, pour que la vie ne dévore pas votre rêve."_

Émilie Jolie

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, that's all folks.  
> Ceci étant, pour ceux qui auront eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce petit conte, je serais curieuse d'avoir votre retour !  
> Bises à tous


End file.
